


A Leader's Promise

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	A Leader's Promise

The sparkling smiles up to his creator, ice blue optics sparkling in the starlight. His creator smiles down at him before strong servos pick him up and strong arms wrap him close to his chest. The steady thrum of thousands of sparks pulse under the plating. 

“My dear creation,” his creator says, he purrs at the voice, so soothing, so protective. “You have an important mission coming. Can I count on you?”

“You can always count on me, creator,” those same ice blue optics look out over the battle marring the landscape. “I’ll protect my siblings, until all are one.”


End file.
